


Unknowingly

by sassysis



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Comfort's Really Far, Crying, Fluff(In Later Chapters), I'm not sure how much Chapters this'll have, I'm so sorry this isn't much but I promise I'll keep writing for you guys, M/M, Morty's Traumatized, PTSD(I think), Protective Rick(In Later Chapters), Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, i still don't know how to tag, no smut for once, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysis/pseuds/sassysis
Summary: Rick Sanchez hasn't really been with his Morty for a while. He's always been out, busy doing who-knows what shit. When his grandson finally starts getting good grades in school, Rick decides to take him out as a well-deserved prize. It sounds like an enjoyable time, until something happens behind the old man's back.It'll take him a while to finally offer support to his little boy in need.--**I'm very sorry for the trashy summary. My mind honestly feels like mush, but I managed to write this all out after it kept flying around in my head non-stop.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. In the First Place

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers,
> 
> you don't know how important this is to me, reading all my work. I know it's not much, but I'm aiming to someday be able to write a shitload of fanfiction. Writing is also a coping mechanism for me. I guess it's how I escape the real world, by reading and writing. It gets me through my thin anxiety, and through everyday. School's almost getting closer for me, and it's kinda killing me. Ah, sorry about that drama. Anyways, thank you. Thank you for reading! It means so much to me, really. I hope you enjoy, so sit back and get ready for this little slowburn..

It was originally one "adventure." Morty had started getting good grades for once in school, so Rick decided to take him out as a well-deserved prize. It'd been a long time, so Rick brought him over to a small, fancy diner. His grandfather had ordered a hamburger with beer, and Morty ordered the same thing but with a Vanilla Milkshake. It was a good time; Morty hadn't really talked to Rick in a while. He was always away, doing who knows what. And when things got a little bad in school, Morty decided to leap for it. He challenged himself to do _better_ , to prove everyone wrong. For the first time in his life, he was pretty _determined_ to accomplish something really good. Rick had ruffled the brunette's hair for the third time already, who was already halfway into his burger.  
  
"' _m_ proud of you, Morty," Rick said, chuckling as he took another swig of his beer. "So, how's it b-URRP-been? I know I haven't b-been at home lately."  
  
Morty looked up from his plate, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, w-well, it's been pretty boring, Rick." He sipped from his milkshake. "You know, I really missed our adventures together." Morty swore he saw a sad smile spread across his grandfather's face for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I'm re-really sorry. I guess I had some unfinished business I had to take c-care of." Rick's brow furrowed with regret. He knew he shouldn't have left Morty alone for that long. He pushed his finished plate aside, tossing a crumpled napkin on it. The scientist stood up, gesturing for Morty to do the same. "But don't worry, we'll be able to travel to more places, now, M-Morty, sooo many more." Rick waved a hand in the air.  
  
Morty smiled with joy. "R-really? You think so?"  
  
Rick smirked at his grandson. "I'm sure." He left a tip at the table, and took Morty's hand in his. "So, you wanna watch a few movies when we get home?"  
  
Morty looked up to him with glossy eyes. " _Sure, Rick, I think I'd love that!_ " As they headed back to the car, Rick was busy patting his pockets, clearly looking for something.  
  
"Hey, uh, I think I must've forgotten m-my flask." He took one last glance at his inside pockets. "Just stay here, bud, I'll be right back." The older man gently clapped Morty's shoulder, and headed back into the diner.  
  
He _never_ really should've left Morty there by himself. But who was he to know that something was going to happen?  
  
Rick scanned the booth from afar, trying to look for the shiny bottle, but the table was clearly starting to be cleaned up. He quickly dashed over and tapped the working waitress on the shoulder. She turned around, smiling politely.  
  
"Hi, uh, have you seen a flask around here? I think I le-left it here somewhere."  
  
The waitress pulled the item from her pockets. "Oh, you mean _this_?"  
  
Rick smiled with relief, taking it into his hand. "Yeah, thanks. Have a g'night."  
  
"You too, sir!" She winked.  
  
 _It barely felt like a minute._ He strolled out the door, finding a restless Morty trying to get into the ship already. "M-Morty?"  
  
"R-Rick!" his grandson ran over and pulled him into a tight hug. The older man ran his fingers through the small boy's hair. "Can w-we just go now, please?" His fingers were softly trembling, his hair curled in an unusual way, his lips were wetly swollen, and his eyes were obviously a little red.  
  
"Morty, w-what happened?"  
  
 _"Let's just get in, please."_  
  
. . . .  
  
The drive home was quiet; awkward. Rick kept his eyes ahead, only giving Morty little side glances. He didn't want to think about it, but the way Morty jerked at every touch, the way he looked like he was blinking back tears.   
  
Don't. Don't think about it. _There was no way it happened,_ a voice whispered in the back of his head. _You've gone to that place a hundred times. There was never any shady people in that damn diner,_ it hissed.  
  
Morty kept his arms crossed securely over his chest, drawing his knees into his body. Rick blinked and drew in a breath, and decided to break the silence.  
  
"Morty, yo-you gotta talk to me."  
  
His grandson turned to face him. "For the last time, I said I don't want to talk about it." Morty closed his eyes, and turned back to the window. "Nothing happened, okay? I-I'm _fine._ " He tried to calm his voice. "I just remembered I had a test tomorrow, so I thought it would be better if we got home early, s-so I could st-study." It was such a clumsy lie, but hopefully he would fall for it.  
  
Rick looked at him. "Well, o-okay. You want any help?"  
  
Morty ignored the way his grandfather seemed to be worried about him. He's always been _careless_ about him, and now he starts acting like this. Anger was beginning to bubble up inside his chest. "N-no, it's fine." He waved it off. But he just couldn't stop thinking about those _disgusting_ fingers all over his little body, violating his personal space. He remembered how the man's lips bit greedily into his, branding dark hickeys on his neck. Morty wanted to _vomit_. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he continued rubbing his shoulders, trying anything to keep the graphic images in his mind at bay.  
  
After 10 minutes or so, Rick had finally brought them back in the garage. The boy quickly jumped out, running to the door inside. His hand was already on the doorknob, but he paused. He couldn't just leave his grandfather there; his eyes were seeping into his back. Morty turned around, seeing Rick's brow furrowed worriedly.  
  
" _Morty. Just promise me, you're okay._ " He looked at him firmly, still holding the car door.  
  
Morty blinked, knowing that deep down, he wasn't. No one would ever be if they experienced what he did. But, if this meant getting Rick off his back, then.. "Yeah. I promise, Rick." he gave his best smile. And then he went inside, with the back of his throat burning.  
  
The second he got to his room, he slammed the door shut and broke into shaking sobs. Morty turned the lights off, and collapsed onto his bed. He just wanted to take the pain away, the disgusting feeling out of his chest. He needed help. He needed _comfort_. But at the same time, he wasn't going to look for any of those soon. Morty calmed his breathing, and wiped at his tears. He couldn't let this ruin him. Ruin his _life._ Ruin all the good things he'd _achieved_ over these last few months.  
  
His mind racing, he burst into the bathroom, making sure it was all quiet. No one could ever see him broken in pieces like this. _Not now_. He slowly turned the shower on, and stripped himself from his clothes. Morty avoided looking into the mirror. He already saw his poor, violated figure. As he felt the air getting damp and warm, he stepped inside, letting the comforting feeling of water splashing onto his skin seep into his bones. To remind him he _wasn't alone_. _You need to tell Rick_ , a voice echoed inside him. _He'll know how to help, you know this deep inside._ Morty shut his eyes, covering his face. "No, he can't," he whimpered, tears once again dribbling down his cheeks. "He can't."  
  
He bit his lip angrily, and started to wash himself. He needed to be _clean,_ clean from the horrible fucking mess he just came out of. Clean from all those fingers _imprinted_ into his flesh. Clean from being violently penetrating by those damn fingers. He pulled at his hair, trying to get each and every part that was touched. He scrubbed and scrubbed, anything to get him to _forget._ He winced as he felt his skin beginning to bleed. But he kept going. And going. Because he was never going to forget those wrong things. Morty fell to his knees, shivering with pain and uncontrollable sobs. If only he didn't go with Rick in the first place, he wouldn't be feeling this. If only he could resist being with the _one person he considered as a friend_ , no matter what.  
  
Damn it. He was fucked.


	2. Without Care

Morty woke up to the feeling of warm sunlight pouring onto his face. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. It was 5:58 AM, just 2 minutes close to the time he was supposed to wake up. He sighed heavily, stretched, and sat up. Maybe he didn't have to go to school today. He couldn't really bear dealing with people right now, not since what happened. He groaned. _But he would miss class._ He got up to begin his daily routine.

After around 30 minutes, Morty headed downstairs, greeted by his family. 

"Hey Morty," Summer said tiredly, lazily shoving a spoon of cereal into her mouth.

Mom walked over, putting down a plate of pancakes for him at the table, while his father was at the other side, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Morty." she smiled, caressing his cheek. 

"Hi, Summer, Mom," he said, plastering a fake smile on his face. He put his backpack aside, and sat down. He wished it wasn't this quiet. He wished his heart wasn't pounding into his chest. He wished the sounds in his head would stop.

_"Stay still, little boy," the man whispered into his ear. "Just one little touch, for me, pretty please?" he was wearing a casual Hawaiian shirt, with his glasses perching on his balding head. The boy looked at him with his pupils dilated warily, trying to back away, but he walked into the side of the car. He shouldn't have picked that gem up. It wasn't worth it — because he was violently pulled behind a blue van, heinous eyes looking at him greedily._

_"N-no, please, stop, you're not making me comfortable," Morty cried, whimpering as the other men watched the other slip his hands into his shirt, pinching his little buds. "STOP, PLEASE!" he broke into tears, uncontrollably kicking at the man. But it didn't stop there. They pulled his pants down, molesting his length, rubbing all over his thighs, his ass._

_"R-Rick!" he screamed, "Help me! Help—" he choked on his own sobs, as he was held down, fingers starting to poke into his hole. His gruesome, pained screams were muffled by heavy, calloused hands, enough to block air from his nose. Morty gasped for breath, wriggling under the man's weight._

_"Shh, it's all okay," the figure said, smiling illicitly at him. "God, you're so tight down there." Morty swore he was about to get penetrated until a lean, tall woman walked pass them._

" _Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing with that kid?" she said, getting closer, with her fists balled up, as if she was ready for a fight. The man's hand finally pulled away from the boy's face, giving him an opportunity to possibly break his jaw._

_"Ah, fuck! You little shit— " Morty's vision was blurry, but all he could make out was the woman taking out the whole group, an echoing crush of flesh spreading through the air. He didn't dare look back, urging his feet to taking him as far as they could from there, maybe inside the ship, if it was already unlocked. The second he got there, he tugged at the door, begging for it to open, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Just open already," he growled desperately, pounding on the window. He caught a glance of Rick walking towards the door. Fuck. He couldn't see this. Morty quickly ducked out of sight, dabbing at his eyes with his shirt. "Shit, shit," he whispered, trying to fix his hair. He got back up, looking at his grandfather. Rick's eyes widened, scanning the parking lot for any danger._

_"M-Morty? What happened?"_

_The boy avoided his eyes, his fists still tugging at the door. "Let's just get in, please," he sniffled, looking at the dirty ground._

_"_ Morty? Honey, are you okay?" Beth was already at his side, rubbing his shoulder. "Morty?"

Morty snapped back to reality, blinking as he saw his family staring at him with concern. "Oh, s-sorry. I must've — I must've drifted of-off." he pulled away from his mother, rubbing his neck anxiously, his lips turned in an awkward smile. "Th-thanks, Mom, but I should get going." he drank a mouthful of orange juice, and grabbed his backpack, stumbling towards the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"But, Morty, you forgot your pancakes— " the brunette had already slammed the door shut, swiftly rambling away from the house. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rick busy fumbling with his stupid gadgets in the garage. He kept his eyes the other way, striding pass. 

"Mo- _URRP-_ orty!" his grandfather called, waving a hand. "You up for another adventure later?"

Morty forced a small smile, keeping one hand in his pocket. "We-we'll see, Rick," he replied, knowing deep down he wasn't up for anything that included Rick right now. He didn't want to be anywhere near him. He'd always thought he could trust him. _Rick'll be there if anything happens,_ he kept telling himself. He couldn't afford thinking otherwise. But this was the last straw. Morty needed him, and he didn't show up. He was getting violated, and Rick didn't show up. He was going to be some sort of sex toy for a group of dumbasses, and his grandfather didn't show. Morty fought back sobs that threatened to burst out, exhaling slowly as he kept his eyes on the ground. _He couldn't trust Rick anymore, couldn't he?_

. . . .

Rick looked dejectedly at the boy as he walked away. There was something wrong. Something happened that night. But he couldn't admit it to himself. _Morty fucking needed you, you useless piece of shit,_ the voice snarled in his head, _and for what? That stupid flask that you have a million of right here in your garage._ He took a trembling exhale, and stared at his shaking hands. Morty probably did need him, for whatever happened, and he wasn't fast enough to stop whatever it was. He grabbed the fucking flask from his pockets, gazing at the metal object. 

And he took an adamant sip, thinking about all his wrong actions, and stared into nothing. _You worthless jerk._ An emotionless smile spread slowly on his lips. "Mm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, again, for reading. I enjoy seeing comments and kudos. ♡♡ And as I said mentioned earlier, please feel free to give me any suggestions for this story! :3


End file.
